


Like a Goldfish out of Water

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Jemma shows up to the winter ball with a date who isn't Daisy. She gets jealous.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 25





	Like a Goldfish out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work and really hope you like it.

Jemma floated down the staircase, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Seriously, Daisy was choking. Although that probably had to do with the fact that Jemma was entering the ball on the arm of Mike. He was in the year above them, and he was…. nice. In a stuffy sort of way, but he definitely wasn’t good enough for her Jemma.

“Jealous, love?” The one and only Lance Hunter came up behind her. Daisy clenched her fists and turned around to face him, plastering on a blatantly obvious fake smile.

“I could say the same for you,” she replied sweetly nodding to Bobbi who had come to the ball with Clint Barton. Hunter stuck his tongue out at her childishly. “And where’s your date?”

“Oh, she should be around,” He gestured wildly to the entire room.

“Do you even know her name?” Daisy asked disappointedly. More in the girl than in Hunter for letting him treat her that way.

“And who are you with then?”

“Fitz,” Daisy marched to the corner of the room, pulling him out of the shadows. He hated parties, and he hated dancing. As she was dragging him to the dance floor, they ran into Jemma. And her date.

“Daisy! Fitz!” she beamed, clutching Peterson’s arm. Daisy felt an oncoming scowl.

“Jems. Peterson,” She may have growled out Jemma’s name a bit possessively, and that may have caused Peterson to recoil slightly. Jemma fixed her with her with a worried stare. Fitz squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“We were just going to dance,” In that moment, Daisy was extremely grateful for Fitz’s valor. He hated dancing.

“Oh,” Jemma seemed disappointed, like she had wanted to talk. Daisy knew that she should just take the out, but Daisy wasn’t often a very smart person especially when it came to Jemma.

“What is it? What did you want to talk about Jems? Did you want to gush over Peterson,” It came out a bit more aggressive than Daisy intended.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Jemma demanded stepping away from Peterson and into Daisy’s personal space.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Daisy was feeling a little uncertain now.

“No, I don’t. But if you wanted to go to the ball with me, maybe, you should have plucked up the courage to ask me. And not as a last resort because you thought Fitz was going with Mack!” She was so close that Daisy could’ve kissed her, but there were tears in her eyes. Daisy knew that she was wrong, but she couldn’t just admit that.

“I wasn’t going to ask you! Not like that anyway. As a friend. You can go screw Peterson, see if I care,” Daisy crossed her arms, and Fitz slunk away back into the shadows. Jemma gasped and then, stepped away. Tears were now freely flowing down her face.

“You’re horrible! I-I hate you. You ruined everything,” She ran out of the hall, rubbing her flushed face that was sticky with tears. Daisy just stood there, opposite from Peterson for a moment before he disappeared into the crowd.

“Even I know that’s not how to woo your lady,”

“Shut up Hunter, like you would know,”


End file.
